1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a system shown in FIG. 12, when an audio signal is supplied at an equal level to a left front loudspeaker SPL and a right front loudspeaker SPR with respect to a listener, a virtual sound source VSS is produced at the center on a line between the loudspeakers SPL and SPR, and the listener perceives sound as if the sound were output from the virtual sound source VSS (see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-505058).